


Rules

by vans0nhead717



Series: The Moon Arcana: Romance Path [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Relationship Negotiation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vans0nhead717/pseuds/vans0nhead717
Summary: This chapter is basically just the setup for a bunch of dom!Ren and brat!Yuuki stories
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Moon Arcana: Romance Path [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just ten seconds of porn followed by a conversation about their relationship dynamic

Ren was sitting on the edge of his bed in Leblanc's attic, looked fondly down at Yuuki. He was nude, straddling a fully dressed Ren, his wrists tied loosely together around Ren's neck with one of his thin workout jackets, as the flush of his cheeks grew darker to match the red marks decorating his thighs and ass. His upper body was covered - _like literally covered oh god Ren really lost all control there -_ with hickies and bites marks, after an hour of Ren sucking and nipping lovingly on the boy's porcelain skin.

"You look so pretty like this," Ren said sweetly, tracing his finger over Yuuki's lips. "Your body is just so _delicious,"_ he continued, earning a soft whimper from Yuuki as Ren squeezed the inside of his thigh. "I love marking you, making you _mine._ Your thighs and stomach and neck, and your ass, _fuck Yuuki."_

 _"Ren,"_ Yuuki whined desperately, fisting Ren's black curls as he pulled the smaller boy into a kiss. Yuuki moved to deepen the kiss immediately, slipping his tongue into Ren's mouth and sucking eagerly on his lip as Ren stroked his thighs. His cock twitched, pressed against Ren's hand as he begged, "Please, _please Ren."_

 _"_ Do you want me to suck you off?" Ren asked softly, continuing after Yuuki gave him an enthusiastic nod. "You wanna cum in my mouth, want me to kiss you with my mouth full of your cum?" Yuuki's nod was much more shy that time, submissive and flustered as Ren pressed a short kiss to his lips.

Ren smiled at him, taking pity as he picked him up. He laid the small boy on his back, lifting Yuuki's thighs onto his shoulders as he smiled fondly up at the boy. His lips were slick with drool as he stretched them around the head of Yuuki's cock, brushing his nose against the short hairs above Yuuki's cock as he swallowed the boy's length.

Yuuki whimpered, cumming with a soft moan into Ren's mouth, gasping for air as Ren gave Yuuki's dick a few more gentle kisses. He swallowed before his lips met Yuuki's, gently cradling his face, Ren sucked gently on his tongue as Yuuki squirmed under him because _why the fuck does that feel good oh god Ren is gonna kill him_. 

"Good boy," Ren murmured softly against his lips, tracing circles into Yuuki's cheeks with his thumbs. 

"I love it when you say that," he replied, relaxing into Ren's body as he squeezing him close. The warmth of his body threatened to overwhelm Yuuki as he clung desperately to Ren, pressing soft kisses to the taller boy's chest and collarbones.

"You are," Ren insisted. "You're so good for me. Now if only I could keep you in check outside of my bed. Everywhere else, I'm always following you."

"Only because I'm always teasing you," Yuuki said surlily, "and you never keep me in line."

"Would you be okay with it if I did?" Ren asked, shifting nervously as a shy edge slipped into his tone.

Yuuki's brows narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Like," Ren began cautiously, "we could have rules. And if you break them, I'll punish you."

Yuuki looked at him bewildered for a moment before understanding washed over his face. "Like a dom thing?" he asked slowly.

Ren recoiled in shock, swallowing the lump in his throat as he tried to regain his composure. It _shouldn't_ have been surprising that Yuuki understood his meaning, god knows how much time he spent online, but the causality with which Yuuki approached the topic took Ren off guard as he replied, "I mean... not really, but sorta? We're already dating, it would just be like... more clearly defined. I don't want to do crazy bondage shit. Just, like, our dynamic."

Yuuki smirked at him cockily as he replied, "That sounds good to me. Pretend I'd say yes no matter what, what would the rules be?"

Ren pursed his lips, thinking of the small things that Yuuki did to tease him. "Like... respect stuff. Back-talking, or teasing, or like... disobedience. You get a few warnings, and after that, I'll punish you. I can praise you and reward you when you're good..."

Ren would have sworn a pink flush creeped onto Yuuki's face as he trailed off.

"You just want to _own_ me," Yuuki teased softly, pressing his finger against Ren's chest. "How does this sound? You warn me whenever I'm being a brat, and if you have to tell me more than twice, then you can punish me. Edging, spanking, teasing, whatever you want. And if I'm bad, I have to earn your affection by being good for you."

Ren smiled at him as he replied, "I like that. It doesn't change too much, but it gives me more ways to torture you in public. And it is nice, to have clearer rules."

"Well," Yuuki said slowly, sliding his hand down Ren's thigh as he leaned up to whisper in his ear, "You should probably enforce them."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hope u enjoyed


End file.
